metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Filters
Filters are used in compliment with the gas mask. Without fresh filters, a gas mask could not properly filter the poisonous air on the surface, or the toxic pockets of air caught in the Metro system. Overview All filters are universal and fit any gas masks found in the metro, and they're widely traded throughout the settlements. Anyone regularly traveling between Metro stations, or the surface, would carry these. These filters are likely charcoal filters as charcoal is a natural poison absorbent, and can be found and made just about anywhere. This may also be the reason why they don't last very long, since the technology to make more advanced filters was likely lost after the disaster. Appearances Filters can be found just about everywhere in the Metro: *They're traded in a few settlements (Riga and Market). *They can be found on corpses. *Given to Artyom by other NPCs. *And can be found in individual filters in various locations in the Metro and surface. *Will come stock with a recently swapped Gas Mask. Uses The player must use the filters in compliance with the gas mask, they must be swapped out regularly with a fresh filter every few minutes of continued use. A clean filter lasts almost exactly one minuite reguardless of difficulty played on or the activities being performed by Artyom (such as constant sprinting). Artyom keeps a wrist watch on at all times to keep track of how much time his filters have left before they've become too used to entirely filter the toxic air. However, there are other signs that the filter may need to be swapped, if for example: Artyom's breathing becomes very heavy, the player can hear a wheezing that Artyom is struggling for air, Artyom's vision starts to tunnel or blur, then the filter may need to changed, or another urgently looked for. When a filter runs dry, Artyom will automatically swap in a fresh one (though this event seems to be erratic in frequency). If the filters are not swapped out when needed, Artyom will slowly suffocate and ultimately die. Trivia *In the game, if the gas mask becomes cracked, it reduces the air filters duration. In real life, a crack in the mask would not affect the filter at all; it would simply leak in poisonous air. *Most filters you find can't be picked up because they have been used. *It's common that players run out of filters, so use your filters wisely and don't waste them or take too long in areas where you need to use the gas mask . *Filters can only be bought in early parts of the game, at Riga Station and Market Station, so buying as much as you can is wise. *The player can exploit the duration of the air filters by constantly putting on and taking off the gas mask. Since the player has a short period of time (up to 30 seconds) that he can go without a mask on, this time elapsed with the gas mask off can be valuable if the player is nearly out of time on his filter. *The gas mask filters the player uses are very large (bigger than Artyom's hand), but the filters appear very small before being picked up. They are likely 60mm filters. *The Nazi gas mask and the Ranger gas masks are the same, but the Nazi masks have filters and a helmet over them, while the Rangers' masks are attached to their helmets. Category:Equipment